chris_10_omniverse_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Check and Mate
Check and Mate is the third episode of Chris 10: Omniverse Adventures. Story Chris as Stormado is fighting Sunder in the park, Stormado hiding under the slide. Stormado: C'mon, villains have been attacking me for over 2 days. And I can't even get a rest. Things can't get any worse. Why did I even say that? Stormado reverts. Sunder: Oh Otto, Sunder's here! Sunder uses his axe to destroy the slide. Chris looks at the swing set. Chris: That's it! C'mon WIldmutt! Chris transforms into Batistic, not Wildmutt. Batistic: Better. Batistic jumps over Sunder, lands on the swing set, and reverts. Chris starts swing up, and up. Sunder: Really, playing on the swing set for 8 year olds! Sunder gets super close to the swing Chris is on, and Chris kicks him in the jaw, knocking him out. He jumps off the swing set. Chris: You just got outsmarted by a 17 year old. Kevin and Gwen come running up to him. Chris: Sunder got confused, got up to the swing set, and I kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out. Gwen: Wow. And I was out how long? Kevin: A long time, Gwen. Chris: Let's take him in. All three pick him up, and they walk to the Plumber's base. End Scene At the Plumber base, Magister Arnux is seen taking Sunder off the trio's hands. Arnux: Thank you, we'll take it from here. Kevin: So Gwen, how was Chess Camp? Gwen: Great, how about me and Chris have a match? Chris: Alright. But I'm warning you, I've been practicing. At Chris' house In Chris' room, Gwen and Chris are playing chess. Gwen: Ready? Gwen moves her piece. Gwen: Your move. Chris: Okay. Chris moves his piece, and surprisingly wins. Gwen: Oh my gosh. How did you do that? Chris: I told you, I've been practicing. Kevin: But how can a person win that fast in chess? Chris: I do my best. Suddenly, Max comes up on the Matrix. Max: Guys, there is an attack in Wingz and Thingz. A chess themed villain is stealing the special sauce. Chris: THAT MONSTER! Chris transforms into XLR8 and runs off to Wingz and Thingz. End Scene XLR8 is seen dashing into Wingz and Thingz. Chess Villain: Mwahahahahahaha! With this meaty, nasty sauce in my possession. I will rule the... XLR8: Hold it right there! Chess Villain: Who are you, dino-loser? Before XLR8 talks back, he reverts. Chris: Chris Otto. Put that sauce back! Chess Villain: You can't tell the Master what to do, kid. Chris: Say that to Stormado! Chris transform, but he gets Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Fine, Humungousaur works. Humungousaur swings his fist at him, but he dodges and throws the sauce at his hands, covering them. Humungousaur: Hey, I can't move my hands. Master: Now, my favorite part. Master pushes a button, and Humungousaur screams in pain. Humungousaur: OOOOOOWWWWWWWW! What did you... Humungousaur faints, and reverts. Master picks hm up and two buckets of sauce, and leaves. At Master's lair Master is putting Chris in a leather chair. Master: Wake up. Chris wakes up, from when he was knocked out. Chris: Need to reach the Matrix. Master: That won't matter. Kids your age don't know how to play chess. Chris: How about we have a little chess match? Master: I was just about to ask you that. For your friends. Master snaps his fingers, making Kevin and Gwen appear. Chained to a post. Chris: Guys! Master: Every move you make, they get closer and closer to that black hole. Chris: Your on. End Scene Chris is seen moving a chess piece. Master: Not bad. Master moves his piece, and Gwen and Kevin start going down. Chris: Bad choice. Chris moves his piece, and he beats him. Chris: Checkmate. Master flips the board over. Master: That's it! Master starts punching him in the face. Chris: Fine, have it your way. Chris transforms into Chris Cross. Chris Cross RKO's Master, and transforms his hand into a sword and breaks the chains and covers the black hole with diamonds. and he reverts. Chris: Well I guess that's that. End